As the Stars Fade Away
by satta
Summary: Every sun has its moment, even if the light would finally wither away. Han and Luke escape the Imperials from a failed mission to a space station without knowing that also Darth Vader is on his way there...But why? Set up between ANH and TESB.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A translation over my original work, and I truly hope I spelled everything right.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the GFFA or its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 1**

**oOo  
**

To stand by the window of his Star Destroyer, so that he could see the stars, was a sort of an amusement to Darth Vader. All those millions of tiny lights, small suns and planets could not, in any possible way, be any match with the silence and darkness residing in the universe.

Darkness was the only cosmic law Darth Vader accepted as his rule. Darkness was an absolute power, for its foundation was the darkness itself.

His breathing halted for a moment as he gazed at the dying sun _Executor _was slowly passing by, keeping its distance to avoid the star's radiation. The ship's shields were at maximum, but, even this far, the radiation was near the critical level. The ship's personnel were uncommonly anxious, and their master's presence wasn't the only reason for their unease.

Besides the danger the star represented, the radiation also confused scanners. It was both their advantage and a downfall. They wouldn't be noticed, but it also meant Executor and its fleet remained blind and vulnerable. DRG-2 represented a latent danger to all the crew, including even Lord Vader.

Danger didn't matter. Vader turned his gaze away from the blood-red star and continued his deformed breathing that his armour caused. What did he care of one dying sun? After eating all its remaining energy, it would continue its growth, swallow the orbiting planets – devoid of any life by now – and simply fade away.

All there was left would be bitter darkness.

The thought didn't comfort or make him anxious. He accepted the truth with a stoic attitude. Death was unavoidable. He forced his fists together, and the leather creaked in resonance with its bearer's thoughts. _Still…_

He turned again to see the dying sun. Once too I had burned bright as a torch.

_What a pity… _To choose a bright light and die slowly, wither away. He relaxed and the leather creaked once more. The thought bothered him more he wanted or was willing to accept. Unexpectedly, Vader turned around and stepped away from the window.

"Captain," Vader signalled the the officer to step closer. "I shall return to my quarters. Inform me when the fleet arrives at it destination." The Emperor had given him this mission, and he would finish it. Darth Vader was not a man to avoid responsibilities, but he wasn't - by any means - required to spend the whole time on the bridge.

"Yes milord," the man hastily saluted him, though Vader gave him little attention. He could sense the crew's relief, and it made him vaguely amused. His subordinates were afraid of him, and due a good reason.

Lord Vader's methods to deal his aggression were well known by everybody. After the destruction of the Death Star the Sith Lord had been in a foul mood nearly constantly. No wonder.

The man behind the black mask felt a flash of blinding hate surging inside him. He took a deep breath and allowed it to roll over him. _Good, hate was good… _He yielded to the hatred and let it consume him. For a minute, Vader felt he was one with the darkness the feeling brought along. This was the true way of the Force. It was intoxicating and overshadowed everything else. Only the Dark Side mattered. Darth Vader felt a small smile his mask concealed. He left the command bridge his cape swaying behind him.

All stars fade away in a time. The darkness would be unbreakable.

oOo

"This will be the last time I let you talk me in with you and these suicidal missions of yours!" Captain Solo barked at his ComLink as he steered the _Millennium Falcon_ in a dense crossfire. Despite of his skilled maneuvers, the ship waved uncontrollably, bombed by laser blasts. The warning lights flashed, and Chewbacca growled at him. The Wookie reminded Han it was more prestigious to concentrate on flying the ship than hurling accusations at the moment.

Besides, Han knew himself he was making unreasonable claims, but he was angry. No, not to his comrades. Not even to the Universe. The truth was he was angry with himself. Once more he found himself in the middle of the battlefield. Him! Smuggled and a mercenary, who once had done everything in his power to avoid anything even distantly related with the politics and – as was the way he saw it – naive ideological quarrels. His ideology was simple: money. But for some reason here he was, once again risking his neck and escaping the Imperial fleet without any hope of getting a decent reward.

_At least you're still alive, _a small voice reminded. Han snorted. Being alive wasn't really a sufficient incentive for him. He glanced at his Wookie pilot and sharply spun the steering wheel, avoiding a series of laser blasts. He had turned soft, Han decided, flipped the _Falcon _around again. Turned soft in his head. It was the only explanation that he found himself in this situation, once again.

A slight smile flashed on his face. At least one thing was certain: his life wasn't very boring these days. The smile died and he glanced at the silent speaker. "Luke?"

For some time the only audible sound he heard was the space noise. The Corellian felt a nasty twinge piercing his heart as he stretched his neck forward and tried to see the space outside the _Falcon_.

"You sound just the way my uncle did!" An irritated voice of a young man caused a wide grin to appear on Han's face. "I can't influence on the Imperial cruisers and their decisions where to refil…" Luke Skywalker interrupted suddenly.

Han noticed right away the same thing Luke had earlier. It was coming straight toward him: a blackish gray, fighter with pair of dagger-like wings on its side. How it had succeeded to surprise him, Han wondered and the adrenaline gush made his heart to flutter fast. All the shields were behind. One straight shot, and _Falcon _would be history along with its pilot and hairy first mate.

But then something passed Falcon; an old, bruised X-wing fired a series of laser blasts, and the TIE-interceptor ignited in flames. _Falcon _flew unharmed through the blast – this time.

"Thanks kiddo," Han may have many faults, at least according to a certain princess; but saving his thanks wasn't one of them. Anyway, it was only a matter of time until they would be caught. Unless… Han look briefly the computer screen furrowing his browns. Only a moment and they could make their jump to the lightspeed.

The ship trembled once more and its motor wailed in agony. A glance told the star destroyer was still approaching. Han felt sweat forming below his chin. _Falcon _needed only a moment, but it might be too much to ask.

Then, finally, the ship gave out a clear signal telling him the same numbers on the computer screen. Han's nervousness disappeared and was substituted by relief. He reached toward _Falcon's _controls.

"We're outta here," he told. "You're with us?"

"Right next to you," Luke answered, apparently pleased to hear his news.

Han pulled the trigger. _Falcon's _engine wailed once more, and after that there was nothing more but bright stars.

oOo

Luke's X-wing followed Millennium Falcon into light speed, leaving the Imperials behind. He was annoyed. No, he was infuriated. Everything had gone so well until now… A simple mission, he had told Han and also believed in it.

All they were supposed to do was to make a routine fly to Tabaine and pick some spare parts for the shield generator in their new hide out. Although, Luke had to admit as he watched the stars he was passing by, more than the generator he needed this trip. At the moment he felt he could suffocate. Ever since blowing the Death Star he had been center of very discomforting attention. The others talked of him like he was a hero.

A hero. Just like his father. Luke squeezed his fingers around the controls of his X-wing and dwell on the realization. He wanted to be true to his father's heritage. He had a burning desire to become a Jedi and a hero. But deep within him lived a fear he would never achieve that wish.

The old Jedi Knight, Ben Kenobi was dead. There was no one to guide him with the use of the Force, although, occasionally Luke could feel the old man's spirit walking next to him. It helped and guided him but it didn't change the fact Ben was dead and left Luke alone.

A good time had passed since Luke had left the desert planet of Tatooine and his old home. He had grown and learnt, but still… Luke closed his eyes and listened the humming of his engine as he glided through the space. He sighed. Sometimes he just felt so lonely and lost. How could he ever gain the skills of the old Jedi master and revenge the death of both, Kenobi and Luke's own father?

Even the very thought of the black-armored monster, who was the cause of Luke's greatest torments, chilled the blood in his veins. What a pity, Vader wasn't on the space station when it blew out.

He heard a worrisome 'beep' and opened his eyes. Luke didn't even bother to look at the screen. He already knew what it would be telling him.

"I'm alright Artoo." Luke said to his ship's astrodroid. "I was just thinking…" Absentminded, he looked the stars they passed. "A shame our mission didn't succeed."

The small, round-shaped droid whistled and beeped comfortingly, and Luke smiled. "Yeah, you tell me, " he answered after he reading Artoos' message from the computer screen. " Better luck next time." His smile turned sour.

_Dream on_, Luke snorted.

Now, when the Imperials had finally found out his identity, they had put a claim on his head exceeding two billions credits. The bounty had caused the Rebel commanders to become reluctant in allowing Luke to fly solo missions anymore. It might even be considered a small miracle they had permitted him this trivial mission. _Maybe because of that,_ Luke thought in deep thoughts. His lips twisted slightly downwards. His commanders wouldn't be happy, and Luke feared he wouldn't be allowed to leave their new base for a while. The thought made him shudder.

Well, at least he had the company of Rogues, his friends, and Princess Leia… Luke smiled softly as he remembered the lovely Alderaanian princess. How much his life had changed after he had seen a hologram of princess Leia in his uncle's garage! It had led him together with Ben and Han, and then to the Death Star…

Luke shook his head and pushed his ComLink. "You're alright, Han?" he asked little worried.

Hopefully Corellian wouldn't be too annoyed. Han had a tendency to be quite protective over his ship, and Falcon had gone through a heavy firing. The Imperials kept an exact record over the ships that had helped the Alliance – especially against their destroyed space station. Once again anger flared, but against whom?

Luke felt he was a partial reason that Han's ships' descriptions were dispersed to every county of the galaxy. Like the bounty Jabba the Hutt had promised of Han wouldn't be enough already.

"I've been through a lot better days," the smuggler sounded to be irked. "Though none come to mind at the moment." The signal was exceptionally weak with a lot of extra buzzing and background noise. Luke guessed they were crossing some sort of electromagnetic energy field.

"Falcon is in bad shape," Han Solo told, and Luke could hear his first mate to growl in agreement with the man. "The hyperdrive coughs; I don't like the sound of it. We need to stop and fix it."

Luke sighed. At least they could avoid returning to the base. He doubted Han either would be missing it.

"Alright," he said. "I come along with you guys. Just tell me where you're heading at." Luke glanced once more the stars around him. He felt a smile on his lips after he heard the engine of _Falcon_ to whine, followed by Han's bad-mouthed curse and Chewie's howling.

"Here are the coordinates," Han told after a moment, and X-wing's computer flashed its lights.

"Tsen'bar?" Luke confirmed his browns furrowed. A fast scan over the ship's databank didn't convince him. "Han, are you really certain…?"

Han grunted. His typical confidence was making its return. "Listen kiddo," Luke winced as the speakers rattled even worse than before. "You should have more on trust on me." Luke could almost see the over-confident smile on man's face. "Tsen'bar is a place that couldn't interest the Empire less. They won't risk out their precious property on that place. It's a perfect place for us."

Luke just sighed "Alright." He set up the new coordinates on his plane. "Show me the way." At least they had made it in one piece. Things could be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the GFFA or its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

----------------------

**Chapter 2**

----------------------

Tsen'bar wasn't a planet; the data briefing of Luke's computer came back to his mind as the ship approached the coordinates Han had given him. Still, he was surprised of the view in front of him. Luke slowed down and gave a suspicious eye on the gigantic form ahead of him. Tall masts, gates, and towers gave building a slightly deformed appearance; a chain of loosely connected spheres rotated around its center and created an illusion of a metallic ring planet. 

Grey metal had a reddish gleam. A dying sun, red giant, dominated the near space. It was a part of the star system near by, the computer told him, and wasn't any imminent thread. A brief glance on the meters confirmed this; the radiation figures weren't very high. Still, what a place to make a stop!

Luke let out a sigh he had unnoticing kept inside. He truly hoped Han knew what he was doing. For some reason Luke felt tense. The reason must be because Mon Mothma, Madine and other rebel leaders; their suspicious nature must have tainted him. He gave himself a mental lecture. Luke trusted Han. Besides, Han had more experience over places like this.

He gazed the battered and bruised Falcon flying a bit ahead of him toward Tsen'bar. The Imperial troops had really put it on a spin, but Luke had a strong confidence on his friends' mechanical skills. Besides, Falcon had gone through a lot worse than this.

They would be late only a few days, Luke had informed the base. He hoped.

Artoo whistled restlessly, and Luke comforted the little astrodroid. "Be at ease, Artoo. I'm certain everything will be alright."

The droid beeped series of whistles and beeps, and Luke read the message his forehead furrowed. "If we keep low profile, nothing's gonna happen," he told. "I know there's a nice prize over both of our head," he sighed. "One just has to learn live with it."

The next whistle was more silent, almost cautious. Luke felt a fond smile on his lips as he read the droid's suggestion from the screen. Sometimes Artoo behaved just the way Aunt Beru. The thought pierced his hear; the death of his uncle and aunt still hurt him. Luke shook his head; he wasn't going to bother himself despite of the apparent benefit Artoo's idea held.

"If somebody is looking for us, I think any kind of masking will be quite futile," he said. "In that case, Falcon takes care, we'll be recognized." The ship's description was spread out in so many direction it should be difficult _not _to recognize Falcon.

Artoo let out only one, sad whistle; and Luke sighed as he steered X-wing after Han and Chewie. The speakers of the plane bustled as the flight control of Tsen'bar contacted them. It appeared the dying star was the cause of message debris.

"Please, state your identity and reason to arrive Tsen'bar." The speaker sounded weary. No wonder. The space around Tsen'bar was crowded with shuttles and starships. They flew in and out nestled near the building like a bunch of bees. The arriving and departing traffic seemed to be constant.

"This is Captain of Falcon," Han replied. Apparently he would be taking care of the communication this time. "My ship needs some maintenance. We'll be staying with my employees in Tsen'bar only for a time the repairing takes."

Luke glanced at his friend's ship as he heard the coordinates of a free docking bay. He shook his head and turned the steer. Han truly had a talent in finding the most bizarre places in the universe, but at least in one thing he might be correct.

Luke simply couldn't imagine the Empire this close radioactive star. For once, it might be turn out they would keep out of hands of the Empire and its troops.

----------------------

"The flaw is trickier I expected." Han told as he walked down the bridge to meet Luke. The Corellian sounded and looked annoyed as he wiped his hands with an oily, old tissue. His gaze was fixed somewhere around them. 

The docking bay 200-5-12 was void of traffic. There were no other ships around, expect Falcon, and Luke's X-wing. "Chewie is picking up some spare parts," Han said still staring the docking bay. "I'm going to need at least a new hydrospare. I hope he remembers to bring it."

Luke nodded and stepped aside to give space for the beeping droid that was following him. "Artoo might be of some use to you," he said watching at the low cylinder-shaped droid. It disappeared inside Falcon whistling carefree. Well, at least Luke believed Artoo might be able to help. Force knew, how many time the little robot had saved his skin.

Han snorted. "Without the goldrod, Artoo might be a little too hard to understand…" He was looking his ship with a sad look on his face, and didn't see Luke's expression. Han's comment shouldn't make him surprised; Luke knew the man wasn't too fond of droids.

That must have been the main reason for his smile. "Oooh, you might be surprised," he answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "Artoo is quite self-efficient. If it's able to help, it won't wait." His words were soon proved true; they heard loud-voiced screeching and beeping that echoed inside the craft. Artoo was faithful to his nature.

"This can't be true!" Han shouted and turned straight on his heels. "Nobody touches Falcon without my permission!" he sounded almost hysterical as he run back inside, leaving Luke to stand alone. The boy couldn't but laugh at his friend's reaction, and finally walked up the bridge following the smuggler. He hoped Han wouldn't be too hard on his helpful little droid.

Just a moment before stepping inside Luke glanced behind him. He didn't wonder Han's previous reaction. Something felt strange…wrong in Tsen'bar; something in the air was making him feel tense and nervous. Luke licked his suddenly dry lips, shook his head, forcing these troubled thoughts away. He really hoped they could leave the place as soon as possible.

----------------------

Chewie had walked some time by now on streets of Tsen'bar. He had succeeded in collecting all the necessary parts and equipments they would need in fixing Falcon. He had no problems navigating in this cacophony; being a Wookie had its advantages. Just a mere sight of him, made most of the people disappear with a blink of an eye, and many were friendly enough to give him their queuing place. He had finished his shopping list in a fastest time yet, Chewie thought half amused. He needed to write down his new record right after once returned back to Falcon. 

Suddenly the gigantic Wookie stopped making a low growl. He sniffed the sweaty and smelly air of the space station the air-conditioners collected, cleaned, oxygenated and freed all over again. The air of Tsen'bar was recycled more than once, and just a very thought of it, made him feel very ill.

The Wookie didn't enjoy too much spending time indoors, although years together with Han had thought him to bear it. As a matter of fact, for a Wookie, Chewie was an exceptional with his tolerance over indoor air.

Tsen'bar was one of the places that made him wish otherwise. If possible, it was even more filthy and crooked than Mos Eisley Cantina, which was one of the dirtiest places in the whole galaxy. The air in Tsen'bar smelled always bad, but this time Chewie wasn't worried over the bad air condition of the space station, but one certain smell he discerned. The Wookie growled again, turned around, and returned as fast as possible back to the spaceport. Han wouldn't be too happy to hear his news, Chewbacca knew.

----------------------

"What's going on?" Luke repeated. He had listened for some time Han shouting some nasty curses around. The cursing had started right after Luke had heard a familiar howl that told him Chewie had returned. After that the only thing Luke heard, was Han giving an example of his colorful vocabulary. Princess Leia would be amazed over Han's language skills, Luke thought dryly. By now, the man had used all possible Corellian and Huttish cursing words, and was moving on to Taiz; a language, Luke didn't even know Han could talk. 

Han stopped for a while, but just to take a deep breath, and Luke shook his head in annoyance. He turned his back on the Captain of Falcon, and looked at the ship's first mate.

"What is it?" he asked from Chewie. It appeared he wouldn't be able to get anything sensible out of Han for a while.

The Wookie howled, and Luke furrowed his browns. He still had a long way to understand Wookie, but during these years, he had learnt at least some basics of his language. And what he heard, explained Han's reaction.

"Imperial troops?" Luke gasped shocked and gave a nervous look around them. "In here?" he repeated.

Chewie nodded and howled once, confirming the boy's question. Luke shut his eyes for a while and glanced up in desperation. This just couldn't be happening…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry about the late update and thanks to you all for your wonderful reviews! My next update will be faster, I promise. Once more, I'm truly sorry about all possible errors in the grammar. Rest assured, I did my best.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the GFFA or its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

--------------------

**Chapter 3**

--------------------

A little more than worried Luke looked at the Wookie. "Chewie, where are they?" He inquired. "Are they already on their way here? How far...?" Hopefully they still had enough time to flee. _Whoah, talking about bad luck_...

The Wookie grumbled at the boy and placed his hairy paws on Luke's shoulders. He told him something that sounded a lot like "stay still". Apparently they weren't in any immediate danger. The boy's rapid pulse slowed down a bit, though he remained wary.

What an irony! It appeared that they didn't need to remain in one place even a day without clashing together with the Imperial troops. A tech (someone quite much like a human version of 3PO) at the base had illustrated him with a theory that included a lot of radiations, figures and probabilities. All Luke had ever figured out of his long, and dry presentation, was that it appeared the rebels and the Imperials were like magnetic polarities that automatically attracted and drew the other near. Well, he wasn't going to argue with that.

It was then when Luke realized what Chewie just said. The troops weren't coming on their way?

_What the…?_

"What were they doing?" he asked, and the Wookie let go of his hold on Luke. He answered making some signals with his hands at the same time.

Luke could feel his forehead marrow. "You're certain about that?" He glanced the Wookie unbelieving his ears. Maybe he misunderstood the other; Chewie couldn't be right. Not in any possible way.

His skeptics seemed to offend the red-furred being; Chewie let out an annoyed bark, and Luke brought apologetically his hands up. Apparently the Wookie didn't share his point of view.

"Alright, alright! I'm not dismissing the keen smell of yours, but just curiously asking… You're certain you didn't--umm--confuse the scent with some other similar one?"

Chewie snorted at the boy's lame suggestion.

"Kiddo, it's not wise to argue with him," Han sounded and seemed a lot calmer. The man appeared to be more relaxed as he thoughtfully caressed his chin, and looked at his first mate. "I trust Chewie on this. He doesn't make mistakes…well at least on these things."

Chewie barked at Han's words – disagreeing or agreeing with him? Luke didn't know.

Han continued. "The troops tend to have their _peculiar_ smell – they all smell the same."

Luke's brows rose questioningly up. Han's words didn't make too much sense, and the man tilted his head flashing a smug smile. "Likewise us, the troops need to cover their faces, but for totally different reason." Han explained sounding once again his normal self.

True, Luke nodded. He had forgotten that some of the Imps were relics from the Clone Wars. A fact that meant they were identical copies.

Like always, Luke felt a shiver. Who would be crazy and careless enough to give his DNA's to that kind of project? Even the very thought of having a perfect duplicate, facsimile on himself somewhere in the universe, made him feel faintly sick.

Which didn't take away his concern over their present situation.

"But why would they spend their time on a local bar?" He just couldn't bring himself to believe what Wookie had said: stormtroopers in Tsen'bar? But, drunk? The boy glanced around the dockyard. He still waited to see a familiar sight of white clad soldiers rushing in the area to arrest them.

Han shrugged his shoulders, and Chewie grumbled something unintelligent again. "Who cares?" The Corellian replied and gave Luke a twisted smiled. "Most important is that none of the Imps knows we're here." After seeing the expression on Luke's face, he continued. "Isn't it obvious? If they're looking for us, they'd already catch us."

The recognition brightened boy's face, but then he soon sobered. "Still, it doesn't mean it couldn't happen," he said ominously. "We'd better leave while we still can."

"And leave the Falcon? I hope you remember the reason why we stopped here in the first place." Han raised his arms on his chest and giving the boy a murderous glare. The Corellian would never voluntary leave his ship.

Now it was Luke who felt like repeating all the cursing words Han had previously uttered out. Someday Han's attachment toward the old, freighter would be his undoing.

The man seemed to sense Luke's feelings. "Don't be a worrywart, kiddo," he told. "We'll just keep a low profile. You know I won't leave Falcon to the Empire or other similar vultures. We'll get the ship fixed, and as soon as we're ready, we'll leave. All's going to be just fine, trust me!" Captain Solo grinned smugly. "Come on! Show some trust! When's the last time I made mistake?"

Chewie barked something, and Han turned around. He gave a warning glare at his first mate. "No one counts the Kessel incident! And anyway, in the end, it worked out fine. As you can surely remember."

Chewie replied with a soft moan, and Luke sighed. For some reason he didn't feel very reassured despite of – or maybe because of – Han's efforts. Anyway, he realized this; there was nothing he could do to change his friend's mind. "You're a total wacko, you know?" Luke finally said with a weary tone. No wonder princess Leia lost constantly her patience with Han.

Han grinned. "Don't tell me you're surprised," he said.

Despite of everything, Luke felt a small smile tug on his lips. He shook his head at the Corellian's unbelievable arrogance and turned around. "Well, lets get working," boy sighed. He didn't feel like continuing the conversation; he knew it wouldn't take them anywhere.

Han wouldn't abandon Falcon, and he wouldn't abandon Han and Chewie. And, if Luke was honest himself, he had to admit he had missed this: a chance to give a small lecture at the Imps. And what would be better than to be in the midst of the soldiers; then fly away and leave the Imps to lick hungrily their fingers after their escape? Luke stopped.

One has to wonder why the troops would be willing to spend time in this kind of junk pile…the boy silently mused by himself and glanced at Han, who was opening the engine shaft of Falcon.

Suddenly the boy grinned. Luke wasn't the one, who left this kind of question unsolved. He would find out the answer as soon as possible. Who knew, it might even work out as a favor for the Alliance.

-----------------

The rings of Tsen'bar, Luke was told, were divided by their functions.

"The inner rings are for the most important and exclusive habitant," the guard, a weary looking man said. He gave a meaningful eye at Luke's appearance: tattered, oily mechanic's clothing Luke wore. The boy knew he wasn't looking at his best, but still the tone of the guard's voice was a little more than annoying.

But Luke satisfied himself with a mere nod. Gaining an access to the jet-set class wasn't his intention. He was looking for the Bazaar Ring; the same Chewie had visited earlier today. It was located on the Seventh Circle, leaving only one ring between it and the dockyard.

"Maybe you should take a lift, if you're going there," the man advised Luke. He was looking the boy with a bit more curiosity.

Instinctively Luke felt himself to tense under the scrutiny. Maybe he should have followed Artoo's suggestions and do some effort to mask himself? Apparently Han's foolhardy behavior had started to take its toll on him. But, what could he do? Luke concentrated keeping his expression passive. The weight of his laser saber on his utility belt felt oddly comforting.

Luckily the man didn't seem to recognize him. He gestured to his side, at a white-colored door of the elevator shaft. "I wouldn't recommend walking all the way to Seventh Circle, especially through the Eight," he simply said. "Besides, the elevator is a lot quicker."

The guard didn't seem hostile, but something in his voice made Luke curious. The boy gave him an inquisitive eye while thanking the man. When returning to the ship, Luke decided, he would take a detour and see, why it was unwise to visit the Eight Circle.

Luke was certain Han knew the reason, but he had no intention to turn around and ask about it. He had left the Corellian with Chewie to argue which was better: to loosen or tighten the engine's magnetic bolts. It also seemed they weren't about to end their row right away; a perfect moment for Luke to sneak out and do some exploring at Tsen'bar. Han wouldn't even notice his absence.

The elevator leaving from the Outer Circle had looked white, but closer the elevator appeared to be covered with dirt and dust. Its rightful color was nearly gray. Round console next to the opening was cracked; and faint, mossy smell of age and decay reached Luke's nose. He turned around and looked behind, but the guard didn't pay any attention to him. Luke hesitated only a while before he stepped in; and the doors slid shut behind him.

It was empty and silent. He stared the control unit on the wall. Something didn't seem quite normal, but Luke didn't figure out what it was. Next to the numbers from three to one was magnetically sealed locks; it seemed he had no access on the upper circles. Yet, it was something else that bothered Luke…

He startled as the elevator robot suddenly articulated: "Which floor, sir?"

"The Seventh, the Bazaar," Luke answered. He felt a small tug as the lift started to move, straightened his stance and softly caressed the tilt of his saber.

It took only a moment from the elevator to reach its destination. The lift stopped, and Luke stepped out, into a crowded corridor. Only then, out of the elevator, he realized what had bothered him. He hadn't seen number eight in its control unit.

-----------------

Chewie was right. Luke couldn't make himself believe the sight in front of him. He had never seen the troops in that state; so drunk they couldn't even stand up straight. As a matter of fact, Luke thought, he had never even known if the troopers were allowed to drink.

The boy shook his head and stepped back. Whatever, this was nearly hilarious sight. Especially seeing from a group of the Empire's most loyal soldiers. It was also a perfect moment to snatch some information, but how? Luke wasn't ready to take the risk the soldiers would recognize him – no matter how wasted they appeared to be. He shuddered as he heard one of the soldiers to raise his voice to sing an Imperial National Hymn.

Absentminded listening the disaccorded song his eyes wandered around on the market square next to the bar; and then it hit him. Luke's eyes narrowed. The idea was idiotic, but could work. A small smile rose on his lips and he glanced at the troopers, confirming they weren't about to leave. No fear of that, Luke sighed. It seemed he should be more concerned after their survival.

Well, he shrugged his shoulders and turned around stepping away. In his case the drunker, the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I noticed I couldn't open chapter 4. That was the reason for re-uploading it. Sorry about the inconvenience. **  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the GFFA or its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

- - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4**

- - - - - - - - -

It took a moment to realize Luke was missing, another to stop blaming Chewie because of it, and third to figure out where the kid had gone. Of course, he should have realized Luke would disappear into the station as soon as possible.

A sentiment very similar with concern twisted nastily the pirate's abdomen. He should have paid more attention to the kid, just like the princess had told him to do.

"Luke's a big boy," Han remembered he had snorted at the princess' request. "He doesn't need a babysitter."

How it annoyed to see the attention Leia showed at Luke. By the Force, the kid had destroyed the Death Star – with his help of course –, flown with the rebels, fought in tens of fights, and still the princess kept on mothering after the boy.

Although Han had dismissed Leia's concern, he admitted the princess was partially right. True, Luke had matured, but not so much Han would have trusted his abilities to survive in a place like Tsen'bar. Luke Skywalker, the brave rebel, was still, deep down in his heart, the same innocent kid from Tatooine Han had met long ago.

Like it wouldn't be enough, Han cursed again. Combined with the youthful idealism, it meant for sure Luke had left to solve the reason why the troops were at the station.

"Leia's gonna kill me, if something happens to Luke," Han muttered and straightened his back. He wasn't yet ready to die, at least from the hands of the murderous princess. He looked at his Wookie friend.

Chewie barked, and he gave him a nod.

"Yeah", Han confirmed Chewie's question. "I guess we must get him back." Han shuddered when he realized what he was going to do. By the Sith, he really _had _turned soft.

Just before he left, Han turned around. "Artoo," the man pointed the droid with his finger, and Artoo whistled back its answers. Han didn't need an interpreter to guess what the robot was trying to tell him.

A pointed smile appeared on the Corellian's face. "Hey! It's me!" he replied smugly, and Artoo let out a long, desperate whistle. Apparently the droid didn't appreciate Han's self-assurance, although it admitted the man had to have some skills besides of his luck. Nothing else explained that he was still alive.

Soon a worry over Luke calmed the Corellian. "Stay and watch the ship," he commanded before plunging into a momentary silence. O', how his words pierced his heart when he continued: "…and do whatever you can to fix the Falcon."

Artoo replied with a comforting 'beep', turned around, and rolled back to work with the engine.

Han shook his head as he run down the bridge. "I truly hope Luke's trust on that droid won't do my undoing…." He muttered as he hurried after Chewbacca. Han shuddered. To trust on a droid… The universe had just turned a bit madder.

-

He didn't need to look the troops for long. The Empire's soldiers' white armors were quite hard _not _to see, though Han didn't find the troops only because of their lack of camouflage. The people were avoiding the troopers and looked a lot more hostile near them. Which he really didn't wonder, considering all things the Galactic Empire was responsible of.

As a matter of fact, Han was rather amazed none had attacked the men already. In their current state, he doubted they would cause a lot of resistance. _But, someone might start to worry their disappearance…_ a little voice reminded Han. Besides, the bar the troopers had chose as their refreshing oasis, didn't hit Han as a place where the guns used to sing.

He sighed. How frustrating to leave this opportunity unused! And wherever was Luke? Han's sight trailed around the bar area, its decorations, fountains and lights. The boy was supposed to be here, he was certain of that. Still, when looking around, he didn't perceive a sight of him. Han inspected casually the pretty waitress working her way between the tables; the girl was doing her best to avoid the drunkard troopers.

But besides of them, there didn't seem to be too many customers: just few aliens and couple of humans. One of them even appeared to be so wasted he had passed out next to the troopers' table.

Chewie moved restlessly and grumbled at Han.

"First we need to find Luke," man murmured. "And leave after that."

The Wookie let out a nervous bark. He didn't like this at all, but Han didn't heed any attention toward his first mate's words. He was too concentrated in locating their missing rebel friend. When he would finally have his hands on the boy, he planned to shake Luke unconscious. What kind of an idiot left alone to explore a place like Tsen'bar? Especially in their situation! Seriously, the boy needed some counseling--psychoanalysis or similar.

Han's eyes narrowed as he noticed a figure in shadows in the furthest corner. It must be Luke! Man stepped closer, and halted immediately. Moving wasn't his first priority when someone was suddenly pushing laser pistol's mouth in his stomach.

The Corellian felt like cursing. He had been too concentrated to locate the boy and forgot to watch around. Within that time the bar had turned a lot more crowded, and suspiciously many of the new customers were swarming around Han and Chewie. Not to mention, they didn't look like customers at all. Han aimed his eyes on the man who had stopped him.

He was a little older; there was gray on his temples. His eyes were colorless and his nose had broken one time too many. At least it appeared he wasn't' working for the Empire, hopefully. The tiny, golden markings on his jacket revealed him as a captain of Tsen'bar's guards.

"It would be wise, if neither of you caused any extra attention," he said casually. The man pressed his pistol deeper in Han's stomach glancing at the same time toward the drunkard imperial troopers. A few of them had forced the waitress to stop at their table.

It was a good advice… Han nodded in agreement and looked briefly at Chewbacca. "Chewie, take it easy," he said. The Wookie grumbled annoyed but obeyed him. Their situation didn't look very promising.

"I assume someone wants to talk with us…?" If possible, he'd turned even more popular after he'd met Luke. Han gave himself a mental grin, despite of the seriousness of the situation.

The man didn't affirm nor did he deny Han's words, only gave him a little push with his gun. "Get out of here," he grunted. "And no sudden moves!"

"Hey!" Han shouted with a small voice. "Be careful with that..." he replied and stared the man straight in the eyes. Whoever he was, Han was rather certain he didn't either desire the attention of the troops.

Their capturer's face turned grim and he nodded at a younger guard, who snatched his pistol from his belt.

"Don't test your limits too far, Solo," the man answered through gritted teeth. Well, that about his anonymousness…

"Take it easy now," the Corellian raised slowly his arms. "We come, don't we, Chewie?" He turned his head and bestowed Chewie with a glare. Though he wasn't very willing to follow the guards, he neither desired the troopers to detect them - especially when was Luke somewhere in the bar. It just appeared they had no other choice.

As the guards' captain guided them out of the bar, Han gave a lingering look behind them. He had a bad feeling about all this. The things weren't moving in very favorable direction, and he just hoped Luke wouldn't do anything stupid during this time.

-

Luke noticed Han right away after the Corellian stepped in _The White Tsen'ber_. For some particular reason it wasn't very hard to notice a man standing next to over two meter tall Wookie. Especially, if the man looked to be as at ease as Han did. To Luke, their partnership was a natural phenomenon, but many other (at least based on the looks Han and Chewie received), the combination seemed to appear a bit more unusual. The youth lowered his head; he didn't want Han to recognize him. Especially not now, in such close proximity with the Imperial troops.

He was sitting so close to men, he could easily have killed them. Just one swift push on the light saber's switcher… They were on a holiday and didn't expect such an act. The thought made his heart flutter, but he vanished it away. It would have been a slaughtering, and though Luke didn't like the Imperials too much, he wasn't a murdered.

Han would have laughed at the boy. The Corellian didn't share his concern over the subject. _But I'm not Han…_ Luke lowered his head even further as he listened half-heartedly the background music a group of humanoids were playing. After he had learnt he was an offspring of the Jedi, he had looked every possible source for information about the Jedi sect. What he found was pathetic. The Imperials had erased all possible public information from the HoloNet. But, even from that little, he had understood a Jedi would never attack against defenseless.

The thought itself was foreign to Luke. Not to mention his sincere decision to reach the stature of them both – his dead father and his mentor, Ben – had only strengthened Luke's sense of honor.

"You care too much," Han had snapped at Luke, but it wasn't in his wish to become a pirate anyway.

Luke tensed as he noticed the previously void bar to appear suddenly a lot more crowded. A group wearing dark-shaded capes along with green-skinned, tall humanoids stepped in. They came in small, rather unnoticeable groups, but got Luke's attention since it seemed they were grouping around Han and Chewie. _Like trying to set up an ambush…_ One of them: a gray haired man, who had his back turned toward Luke, stepped in front of the Corellian.

Luke observed Han's reactions. He was ready to help his friend, but Han didn't show any signs of resistance. Maybe the man was familiar with Han? It didn't seem too unrealistic. Luke knew Han was talented in collecting them all: enemies, annoyed customers and familiars alike. Besides, Han did mention something about his friend…

Luke tensed as Han turned around and allowed the man to lead him and Chewie out of the bar. The boy hadn't seen the elder man's face, but based on his posture and Han's way to walk, he realized the man was pointing Han with a gun. It settled things up. As much as Luke had hoped to gather some information for the Alliance, Han and Chewbacca were way more important.

Pretending a drunkard he was already making his way up to follow his friends, when one of the less intoxicated soldiers in the next table got up. Luke panicked, but instead of him the soldier was interested on the young waitress. Besides of the Imperials, the girl had also served Luke.

"Hi sweetie," the trooper took a hold on her wrist and forced her to stay put. "Don't rush too quickly away."

"I have work to do", the girl answered and glanced swiftly around her. Luke noticed a frightened look to pass on her face, and seeing it made his guts to boil inside. "Please, could you release me?" the girl pleaded. "I'll bring you more to drink soon."

"It's not the drinks, I want from you…" the tackiness of his innuendo didn't offend only the girl. Luke liked this particular trooper all the time less. A brief glance in the direction of Han and Chewie revealed him they had disappeared. He pressed his fists together as he realized he wouldn't have time to reach his friends.

"This isn't a bordello," the waitress answered and grasped similarly Luke's attention. Her voice shivered a little. "I deal only the drinks."

Now another trooper had stood up. "In the name of the Emperor," he declared. "You are allowed to do so now."

Luke could clearly see her shock. Both, fear and disgust raged on her face, and finally it seemed disgust would win this round. She tried to pull her arm without succeeding. "I'm not a property of the Emperor!" she hissed. "You may look for an amusement, but look it from somewhere else!"

After her words, the soldiers started laugh. Apparently they found her comment amusing. "Don't be too shy to fill your duty," the other snickered. "I bet your father would be proud of you."

The hit was a total surprise for Luke, the troopers as well as for the girl. Her arm swing backwards, then it flung forward and finally hit hard on the helmet of the stormtrooper. It must have hurt her more than the man, but as a gesture told more a thousand words could ever have. The waitress remained on her place, seized there by a soldier. Luke could see a pure tremor on her face. "Oh no!" He could barely hear the sigh that escaped her lips.

"What…?" It took some time from the soldiers to gather what had happened.

"Why you…"

The waitress shouted a muffled cry when she was thrown on the floor. The bar turned suddenly a lot more silent, and the other troopers stood up and turned to look the girl. She lied on her back on the floor.

"Arrogant bitch!" The soldier was looking for his gun. "You'll pay for this!"

The girl tried to crawl backwards, but the table behind her blocked her way. She was trapped! A terrible knowledge over the fact the Imperials – drunk or not – would kill her, made way on her consciousness. The realization drained all the color out of her face.

He couldn't take it any longer. Damned it all! Like compelled to do so, Luke could feel his hand moving for the pistol on his belt.

"Leave her alone!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**As the Stars Fade Away**_

**- - **- - - - - - -  
**Chapter 5  
- - **- - - - - - -

It was a mistake, Luke realized it the moment soldiers turned around to look him. He should have kept his mouth shut, the way Han would've done, leave the bar and not to get involved with this argument. Force knew it used to be his original plan.

"Kid, you are too busy to play hero!" Han always teased him. "That's the sole reason of your problems," he mischievously added and smiled.

As annoying as it was, Han was right. Well, the Corellian couldn't deny that, from time to time, he too had a tendency to get into trouble. But, it was only because of a bad luck, he claimed. Han Solo never _intentionally _looked for problems, as was Luke's wont. For that reason Luke was the one having the questionable honor to be named as 'the galactic trouble magnet'.

This was an exceptionally excellent example of that.

"Who do you think you are, twerp?" one of the stormtroopers snapped stepping closer. The soldier clumsily waved his pistol toward Luke without noticing he also was aiming his comrades at the same time. At least some of the Imps seemed to realize it and hastily stepped further away. "Don't entangle with Imperials, if you wish to stay alive!"

"Eer," Luke replied backing from his way.

This definitely wasn't very smart move from him. Despite his ingenious coverage, the cloaked cape, was still covering his face, it didn't provide him with too much of protection. Especially, if the Imps decided to try how well his clothing would resist their laser guns.

Glancing sideways, he noticed the waitress did succeed getting on her feet. She was now crawling away from the soldiers. At least his plan succeeded, partially. He had helped the girl, but for some peculiar reason the thought didn't comfort Luke nearly as much as he wished for.

Okay, the situation wasn't helpless. He had a gun, but so had the Imps. In addition, there were many of them - he was alone. He hastily looked around. The bar was void from people; the customers had left the place immediately after trouble started. It shouldn't make him wonder. A dozen of drunken soldiers, a woman and an idiotic rescuer. It didn't take too much to figure out what would be the outcome.

Two of the closest troopers stepped forwards, and he backed in their way.

"Hey", Luke gasped and peacefully raised his arms. "Just take it easy. There's no reason to get mad…"

The minute words had slipped from his mouth, he realized he had made yet another mistake and mentally slapped himself. By the Force! He sounded just like Han, and that definitely wasn't a good thing.

"Take it easy…?" one of the soldiers repeated. "Not to get mad…!" He repeated yet again, this time nearly shouting, glanced at his comrades and yelled: "By a stinking Hut! Let's kill this moron!

But Luke had anticipated something like this. He had already turned around and was running away when the soldiers lifted their guns and aimed at him. He leaped, and half dived, half fell on his stomach, behind a white fake marbled fountain - just in time. The soldiers started shooting. Luckily for him their targeting was little shaky; the laser beams swooped pass him and hit the back wall making dust and white plaster fly all over him.

He turned on his knees his blaster in his hand, swung the cape off his face and responded the fire. _Well, so long for the low profile..._The thought flashed in his mind as the first stormtrooper fell on the floor. He took cover as the soldiers shot wildly around. The rays zapped toward him, pass him and also – at least based on the sounds – toward the bar door. He carefully glanced over the fountain rail when he suddenly heard a loud crash. Luke felt his eyebrows rising.

_I'll never give a gun to a drunken man,_ he decided shaking his head and knelt down as a laser beam passed him once more.

The sight was surprising, to say the least. Luke wasn't used to seeing such a behavior from the soldiers. Part of the men were still firing at him, but some were staggering a gun in their hand toward the bar desk, shooting wherever they happened to point their guns. And, the best of all, few were actually fighting against each other.

A couple of storm troopers truly had lifted their hands against each other's. Now they wrestled on the bar floor pieces of broken chairs and tables flying around them. Apparently the crash Luke heard was a result of them falling on the floor.

Also, a handful of soldiers seemed to be more interested about their wrestling colleagues than getting rid of him. But that didn't eliminate his problematic situation. Despite of the soldiers' disarray, Luke was still clearly over-powered in this fight.

Luke knelt down fast, even though the laser beam one of the soldiers had shot at him passed his head many meters above. It wasn't excluded that some of the troopers might get a shot at him by a sole drunkard's luck. The force was with him, Luke realized, but it didn't comfort him too much unless he succeeded in escaping from the bar. Too bad his entrance was blocked. All over the bar spread soldiers succeeded in being a little more than effectively between him and his only entrance.

He truly needed a helping hand and a comrade at the moment.

"Oh, Han. Why in skies, did you have get yourself arrested at the worst possible time?!" Luke angrily mumbled and shot a series of blasts from his pistol.

His aiming was clearly better that from the soldiers, but it had its negative effects. One of the troopers cheering for his wrestling mates got a blast on his back and fell down dead – right in the middle of the fighting soldiers. That on its side seemed to clear the heads of the others, that is, heads of the soldiers who previously didn't participate the actual fighting. Now, they all turned at the same time to look at Luke who was hiding behind the fountain, lifted their blasters, and aimed at him.

Luke barely had time to jump down. He succeeded to cover his head as the fountain's pillar was shot in million pieces above him.

The water sprung free, un-kept, and uncontrolled from the pipe and rain down on him along the stone dust. In addition, one of the blasts hit the Gobelin on the back wall and lit it on fire.

The eye-stinging thick smoke, the water pouring from the pipe, and the heavy mist filled the room entirely.

Leaning on his arms Luke sat up and coughed a couple of times. The fountain was as good as nothing and wouldn't grant him enough cover anymore. He needed to find a new shelter for himself, and fast, or he would be dead in a blink of an eye.

Luke narrowed his eyes, but the smoke, the thick steam and the dust flying in the air wrapped everything in its heavy blanket. On the other hand, if he didn't' see anything in this mess, it was likely to assume neither would the stormtroopers.

Carefully, Luke started to back up the fountain trying to stay as low as possible, while the soldiers kept shooting wild shots at his direction. Finally he reached the pillar next to the back wall. It didn't offer him too much protection, but at least it blocked the gunshots aimed straight at him.

He leaned a moment against it and quickly glanced at the soldiers' direction, but didn't see anything from the thick curtain made of smoke and mist. The laser rays swooped and exploded all over him, but none was aimed straight at him. _Something good…_ even though he had no idea what so ever, how he would get out of the bar – and alive?

Suddenly he tensed. An instinct, a feeling in his gut…_the force?_ told him someone was next to him. Luke wobbled and turned fast around a gun tightly in his hands. He steadily lifted it and patiently waited the feeling to get a form in his eyes.

Somewhere out from the smoke the youth's eyes perceived a dark figure crawling closer. He focused, stared the figure drawing near and slowly fixed his fingers firmly around the trigger. _Shoot! Shoot!_ Every inch of his body trembled in excitement, ordered him to make a move, but something was keeping him at bay. He just couldn't pull the trigger.

Luckily.

As the figure finally appeared from the smoke, Luke lowered the gun.

He sighed, half relieved, half annoyed. "You!" Luke wasn't even certain what did he mean by his words. Was he thankful or did he blame the other? He leaned against the pillar.

"Shh," the waitress lifted her fingers on her mouth, though Luke doubted the storm troopers would hear anything in this racket. She signaled Luke to follow and turned around still on her knees. "Come on, I know a escape route out of here."

The storm troopers kept on firing, but the blast swung harmlessly pass Luke as he followed the girl. The constant firing kept his thought somewhat occupied, and he didn't have time to wonder where the girl was taking him, when she suddenly halted. The waitress dug out a small remote control from her pocket and aimed with it a metal hatch on the floor. As Luke followed the process, the hatch silently started to open.

Luke glanced behind. He could perceive dim figures of the stormtroopers, stumbling in the smokey room while searching him, and looked again the girl.

She had opened the metal hatch and was now plunging herself into the chute, the hatch previously had covered. The horrid smell floating in Luke's nose drills told immediately what kind of a chute it was. He grimaced.

The girl stopped, hanging a moment there on her hands. She already was half inside the garbage chute.

"This, along the main entrance, is the only way out of here," she hissed at Luke's expression. "If you wish to stay alive, you've better follow me." After saying this, the girl let go of her hold and disappeared into the dimly lit, stinking chute.

Luke glanced over his shoulder once more. He desperately tried to invent another alternative, but didn't succeed in it. So, he took a deep breath and did his best not to pay any attention to the disgusting smell arising from the sours. Without waiting any longer, he finally dived after the girl

It could be a small miracle that _again _a woman he saved came to his rescue and led him into safety – via garbage chute. If that would always be his only reward, he would not bother again, Luke decided. He had a hunch nothing good was going to follow his actions, but well…_Better down here than up there, with the soldiers, _Luke thought as he slid downwards the chute. _And anyway, _he reasoned as the pace started to quicken. _Diving into garbage chute necessarily doesn't have to mean confronting a garbage monster..._

The hatch above closed as silently as it had opened, and concealed their escape. The troopers didn't realize for a long time the boy had disappeared while they kept on firing. Only after the smoke had dispersed, they would understand he was gone and they had been shooting on nothing.

Eliminating the brat should have been an easy task, but yet it wasn't. Suddenly he disappeared as swallowed by the earth – along with the waitress. The only thing the troopers had their hands full of, was a destroyed bar, few dead and wounded comrades and a solid knowledge they would be severely punished for their mistake.

No, it seemed their task didn't turn out to be quite as easy as they anticipated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars.

**Chapter 6**

During the time Luke was busy handling with the Imperials, the station guards escorted Han Solo and Chewbacca toward the station's elevator. The leader inserted his ID-card into a card slot and the light that was previously red turned green. The doors hissed open, and they stepped in.

The elevator was bigger than usually, but not big enough for all of them. The Wookie took twice the space normal human would. Needless to say, Han wasn't particularly unsatisfied about it. He grinned at Chewie when he noticed that all of the guards couldn't follow them. Still, leaving three or four men outside didn't mean they could escape. The captain of the guards assured they would be contained before he pushed the security code into console.

The doors closed, and the elevator nudged little as it started to move.

Although outside it seemed the elevator was solid and impenetrable, inside it was transparent. Han followed interested the views flashing through them – the artificial oasis of the Six, the elegant buildings onward the Four. At some point, even the elevator's roof turned totally transparent and revealed the space surround the station. He could see the red sun and the millions of tiny little stars of the galaxy. The dying sun colored the elevator walls with its red light.

"Nice views," Han told relaxed, but his guard only glanced angrily at him.

Chewbacca barked at Han. He was worried and wanted him to behave. Han rolled his eyes and sighed. Sometime Chewie was even worse than Princess Leia.

At last the elevator stopped. They stepped outside and found themselves in luxurious and spacey hall. It must have been a private elevator, for they were in the First Ring Somebody very important apparently had something very important to say to him.

Thought made Han restless. He glanced at Chewie and noticed the Wookie was thinking the same thing. He shuddered remembering his missing friend. Han only hoped, Luke would be alright.

"This way, captain Solo." The leader told the Corellian and gestured him to follow. Not that Han would have too much alternatives.

After passing huge and expensively decorated rooms and corridors, they finally reached in front of black metal doors. They slid soundlessly open and revealed a dark room behind them. Unlike rest of the house, the room was decorated in black, almost ascetic. The most visible element was a massive table. The well behind it was the same transparent material with the elevator. The view revealed the gigantic red sun even clearly.

It took some time from Han to realize somebody was standing by the window. The red sun blinded his eyes, and for a while he couldn't make clear about person's features. He--she was dressed in black attire, and maybe because of that, blend in almost perfectly with her environment.

"Lady." The captain bowed, and she turned around.

When she finally stepped forward, the Wookie grunted silently, but it was too late. Han had already recognized her.

The word slipped his tongue off-guarded. "Selene!"

She smiled coldly and her dark eyes flashed.

"Welcome to Tsen'bar, Han…"

- - - - - -

Luke had visited many disgusting places in his life. Nothing of them had beaten the garbage chute of the Death Star, up until now.

A garbage contactor of new space station could only be won by another, similar and an older one. The garbage chute of Tsen'bar filled both of those requirements.

He almost threw up, but succeeded to control his initial reaction as he stood up on the wobbling plate he had landed on. The fall had twinge a little, but at least he was alive, and in much better shape than the waitress. The girl stood in the sewage, reaching all the way up until her chest. She was trying to get up and out of the dark water surrounding her. The locks of her brown hair glittered dark and moist, glued into her head. Apparently she dived straight into sewage.

"Here, take my hand." Luke bend down to help her. "You've better to get up before dianoga decides to visit us."

The girl was spitting and tried to reach him half blinded. Only when he had took her by a hand, and pulled out of the water, the girl succeeded to sputter:

"Dianoga?"

In an instant, they heard a loud roar. The girl shrieked and jumped nearer. The sounds echoed ominously around them.

Luke grinned apologizing. "That," He told and tried not to pay too much attention to the smell emitting of the girl. "It eats garbage."

She shuddered, shook her head and realized suddenly she clung onto Luke. She let go of her grip, took a step back and wiped hastily her face. "I've never even heard of them…"

"Dianoga lives in garbage chutes in most of the space stations. " Luke explained and scanned the environment. Force knew he didn't wish to experience the strength of its tentacles once more. "It gets rid of most of the waste material and turns it into a recyclable mineral." He winced. "Too bad it doesn't discern a living being from the dead one."

She trembled little and glanced nervously around them. In the midst of water, she saw only garbage, metal, paper and steel.

"Better to leave now." Luke suggested. "Meeting one of those might be rather…unpleasant experience." He looked the girl, suddenly worried. "I assume you know how to get out of here?"

The girl nod giving still nervous glanced around them. She shook her head as trying to vanquish Luke's description of dianoga and looked at the boy. "The door is over there." She pointed the wall further away. Its magnetic seals were blinking in the dim light. "It should open with my remote control."

Luke felt his brows rising. "Should open?"

She flashed an apologizing smile. "I don't happen to spend too much time in garbage chutes, unlike you…"

He laughed nervously. "Trust me, when I tell, it has never been intentional." He said and gave her his hand. "Shall we go?"

She took it by her own and grinned. "With pleasure."

- - - - - - -

Han couldn't believe his eyes.

"Selene…?" How on the Universe!" He glanced helplessly at Chewie, who only shook his shoulders at him. Wookie appeared to be as surprised with him.

She didn't answer at firs. Selene glared him with her deep blue eyes a moment, and then she turned her gaze at her minion. She signed him.

"Thank you, captain." She said softly. "You can leave us now. I call, should I need you once more."

The gray-haired man bowed, turned around and walked away. He left Han and Chewbacca face-to-face with Selene.

After the man had gone, the woman gave Han another look.

"You haven't changed a lot, Han." She told, and Han grinned arrogantly. He slid his hand through his hair and straightened his back.

"Still irresistible handsome?" He asked modestly, but received only a annoyed snort.

"Still as scruffy looking as before," Selene said. She turned her back at Han and walked next to her table. The sleeves of her dark dress flapped in the silent room. She turned and sat down, pointing the two chairs in front of her. "By all means, sit down you two."

Han looked at Chewie and shook at the Wookie his head. He didn't want to make the woman mad. Force knew Selene could be a real bitch if that was the case.

"It seems you've become rather successful." Finally Han spoke out warily and sat down on the chair.

She gave him a crooked smile. "Funny you didn't know." Selene said. "I always thought you kept more interest toward the Galaxy… and your old friend."

Han smiled sheepily at her letting part of her comment pass him. "I've been rather busy lately…"

"So I've understood." Selene said coldly. She smiled amusedly at him. "That old thing, you call a ship, has attained quite much publicity last years."

Han frowned at her words, suddenly scared. He forced a smiled on his face. "Falcon is a fine ship!" Han defended his ship. "She has never let me down."

Chewie howled in his support. Han continued: "She still works like a dream."

"Oh, really?" Selene repeated. "Then please, enlighten me, and tell what is this?" She bent and pushed some buttons in the console of her desk. The hidden speakers in her room suddenly came into alive.

"_This is Captain of Falcon__."_ Han recognized his own voice immediately. "_My ship needs some maintenance. We'll be staying with my employees in Tsen'bar only for a time the repairing takes..._"

Selene pushed the console again and the speakers shut down. She leaned on her chair and gave Han a questioning glance. "Works like a dream?"

He frowned. The gigantic red star blinded him and he didn't see her face. It really that wasn't important. Even without discerning her expression, Han could see behind the façade she was sustaining.

"Oh, drop that bullshit already!" Han sighed. He was exhausted with these cat-and-mouse games. They might please Princess Leia or Selene, but Han was a simple man and preferred action.

"Just tell me what is that you really want!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't GFFA or its characters. I'm just borrowing them.

**Chapter 7**

Luke's concern about their escape possibilities out of the waste container, ended up, to his enormous relief, incorrect. The girl pointed her remote control towards the container's wall, and the pressure door started to open. It let go a loud _hiss,_ turning on its hinges, and revealed a dim lit corridor behind.

Luke could sense a hidden presence among the container's dirt and silt. It was waiting, hungry and dangerous. He had no desire to meet a dianoga again; especially now, when he knew what kind of monsters they truly were.

He, Leia and Han had been lucky last time, escaping its deadly tentacles and its hungry mouth. _And after that, surviving a waste compactor… _A grim smile flashed on Luke's face. At least this time, he wasn't forced to live that experience anew.

These thoughts reminded him about the Corellian and his Wookie friend, and their capture. Luke's expression turned grim. He must find out what had happened to Han and Chewie!

He sighed in relief when the pressure doors finally closed, concealing the foul and disgustingly smelling hell. The door slammed with a loud _clang,_andthe sound echoed in the silent hallway. Only then Luke felt the tension falling from his shoulder. He curiously eyed the young woman he had helped. She stood further away, trying to wipe herself clean from the smelly sludge with a disgusted look.

He hawked, little uncertain. "I never had time to thank you…?"

She raised her head with a jolt, looked at Luke and gave him a wide grin. "Dana," She answered his unspoken question.

Luke nodded, giving her his hand. "I'm Luke."

"And I thank you, Luke." She told, letting go of his hand, and her gaze fell down on her feet. "Although at first, I must confess, I wasn't certain if you were…" She hesitated little before she continued, "totally sober."

Her answer made him smile. "I hear that more often you could even imagine." Luke said. The girl looked at him, surprised of his answer. He pondered a little and corrected then, "Well, usually they blame me more of being insane than being a drunkard."

Luke looked the dimly lit corridor, the grey walls and floor. "You happen to know how to get back to the Seventh Ring?" He asked.

Dana stared him, unbelieving her ears. Apparently she thought Luke had just turned even crazier.

"Are you serious?" She cried, shocked; and shook her head. "You must be! If you return, you'll be sent into jail like this!" She snapped her fingers.

Luke sighed and rubbed wearily his neck. "I arrived to Tsen'bar with two of my friends, who were captured in the same bar we met, just before the stromtroopers started their show." He told little uncertain how she would react with his news.

Her face lit up momentarily. She could clearly remember the hairy Wookie and the man in his company, but then her expression turned gloomy.

"That's even worse!" She hissed and grasped his arm. "They were captured by Tsen'bar's guards," She grimaced. "They work for Lady Selene." She nearly spat her words.

"Who?"

He had never even heard of her, which, on the other hand, wasn't very surprising, Luke dryly thought. With these last years, Luke had learnt his was totally ignorant about the Galaxy.

Dana sighed and released reluctantly her grip. "Lady Selene is Tsen'bar's commander and its sovereign leader." She told tiredly. "She attained her position just few years ago…" She hesitated, "…in dubious circumstances. The rumor says she's connected with the Hutts."

She hugged herself, like in cold, and shook her head. "She's not a nice person. Selene represents all that's rotten here, the dark side of this station. Luke, trust me when I tell, you don't want to meet her…"

Her words sent odd vibrations, tingled down his spine. _The dark side…_ They echoed in his head like an obscure, threatening premonition, dimmed his mind like dark clouds covered sun; and blocked the light…

_Get a grip!_ Luke told himself, straightening his back. He had no time to daydream. His eyes narrowed as he recognized her words. "The Hutts?" He repeated the name with a stinking feeling and felt his shoulders to fall. "Oh, no!" He resisted a desire to cover his eyes and moan. This couldn't be real.

"Han ja Chewie!"

- - - - - - -

"Want?" Selene asked sounding amused. "Why should I want anything?" She asked, and Han stood up. He took few steps away from the table and touched lightly his neck before he turned to meet her stare.

"You never, even when you were captain of the_Starcrust_, troubled yourself without some sort of reward!" He accused her.

"Very perceivable," Selene answered finally. The red sun illuminated her profile, leaving the other half in shadows. "But wanting something…? Now, that's a strong word," She continued and leaned backwards. "I would rather say…a request to help an old friend."

"And what if decline?" Han asked and raised his browns.

She shrugged. "I bet the stromtroopers would be very glad to catch a wanted criminal," She smiled crookedly, "and aside that even a rebel."

Han felt a freezing feeling of dread sneaking inside him. He glanced worried at Chewie. Was Selene saying she had captured Luke too?

"I don't quite follow you through…?" He questioned her, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Han," Selene said gently. "Don't insult my intelligence!" She bent and pressed buttons on her desk's console, looking for something. After awhile she started to read him.

"There are two ships at the docking bay 2005-5-12: the other is _Millennium Falcon _and the other is a nameless T-65." She paused, looking at Hand. "An X-wing, and not just any X-wing." Her voice turned a lot colder. "Nowadays T-65 equals with Rebel Alliance!" She snapped. "Really, Han. I'm surprised to find your taste of friends has turned out to be, if that's possible, " She glanced quickly at the Wookie, grimaced and continued, "even worse than I thought."

"Sister…" Han was relieved and didn't bother to hide his satisfaction. He mockingly grinned at Selene. Luke was still safe! She didn't know who the boy was or where he was. But on the hand, neither did Han.

Han stepped next to the translucent wall and stopped. He touched the surface with his fingers and pondered his words. "Don't judge a ship based on her looks. It's belongs to my employee, not to me." The Corellian turned around

"And when did you afford to hire an employee?" Selene asked suspiciously, and Han shrugged his shoulders.

"When someone puts a reward on my head. " He defended. "Man has to take care of himself, you know?" Han bend his head and looked at Selene. "True though, the boy used to be part of rebels, but he left the business eons ago, after he realized it wouldn't help him to gain any money."

The Wookie barked and confirmed his word; and Selene glanced at Chewie, furrowed her browns. She looked once more at Han.

"As fascinating as this has been," She finally told, "I still need to know if you're willing to help me." She smiled amused when the sliding doors of her room opened with a _hiss_ and her guards stepped inside, guns in their hand. "Or I need to reveal your presence to the Imperials."

Han gave her a sour look. She didn't leave her a lot of alternatives. "Your coaxing skills are truly exceptional!" He snorted. "But whatever makes you think, I would trust you wouldn't tell them anyway?"

"Han…" Selene smiled at him. "Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"For money," He answered tartly, and she laughed at him. She whisked her eyes and gestured around. "Han, my darling!" She was still smiling. "Do I look I'm in the need of money…?"

His expression turned reserved, and he glanced at Chewie who returned his gaze. He thought only a moment.

"Alright Selene. Tell me what's on your mind."

She signaled her guards and they left the room as silently as they appeared there. She stood up, and the fabric of her gown rustled in the silent room. She walked next to him, stopped, and Han could smell of her perfume. It still made him feel wobbly, to his dislike.

"It's a simple task." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I only want you to find me one person."

He arched his browns. "What's wrong with your own guards?"

She smiled uneasy. "They're too well-known in the station. I need someone…less familiar."

Han glanced over her shoulder, feeling his thoughts galloping madly in his head. Something wasn't right; he could feel that. He looked the woman once more and asked her lightly, "And what has this person done to you?

An odd expression flashed on her face. She whisked an errand strand of her dark hair and looked towards the dying sun. "He planned the information system of this station." She finally answered.

"A technician?" Han glanced at Chewie. Curiouser and curiouser…

"That's right!" Selene snapped, turned around and strode back to her table. "He's responsible for Tsen'bar's information system, and according to my sources, plans now to sell them off." She leaned against her dark, polished table. "Han! If you haven't noticed, I'm the commander of this station and responsible for its safety. I can't allow that information to reach the markets!

"That's the reason, darling," He grinned, "why I wouldn't even dream of accepting your job."

"Very funny, Solo." Selene snapped. "Your sense of humor has always been rather… peculiar." She gave him a sharp look. "But I trust I can rely on your help?"

Han sighed and slowly approached the table. He had no choice, but on the other hand, Han thought, he could use the woman as well. He stop behind Chewie, stood still, and looked at Selene crossing his arms on his chest. "If you help me to locate my partner."

Before she had time to answer, her computer terminal started to alert. Annoyed of the interruption, she pressed the button and snapped, "What now?!"

"Trouble at the Seven's bar sector, Lady Selene." A voice told her. He browns furrowed from the reply. She glanced at Han and Chewie before she returned her attention back.

"In where exactly?"

"At _White Tsen'ber."_ The officer answered, and Han sighed in alarm. He recognized the name, after all, that has been the same bar they were captured by Selene's men. "The stormtroopers attacked some client", the voice continued, unaware about their existence. The officer's words cause a huge lump in Han's throat.

Han gazed worriedly at Chewie, who howled softly at him. Han nodded, understanding the Wookie, and then looked at Selene. "It must be Luke!" He told, and her expression turned surprised.

"On screen!" She snapped, and the unseen projectors came into alive. They hummed lightly and projected the security tapes in front of their eyes.

Desperate, Han shut his eyes and resisted an urge to curse. Or course it was Luke! O', why the kid just couldn't learn!


	8. Chapter 8

Hän muisti edelleen hämärästi aikaisemman ajan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GFFA or its characters, but I had fun time writing this.

**Chapter 8**

He still remembered the past. Like spring rain memories arrived and fell on him. They arrived like thief in a night and awoke all those feelings; unseen and forgotten images, and longing, like seeds of life buried underneath ridges of coarse sand. Hidden even from himself.

Everything else he endured, but not the longing.

Why should he long for something that was long time ago been lost out of his reach? Vader felt a familiar throbbing on his side; the ghost of his right arm reminded of its existence.

He flung his eyes wide open and continued meditative breathing, although the mediation was already at the end. He put all his efforts on forgetting. The Force pulsated, stretched around him, almost comforting; it strengthened his senses. The memories lost their brightness enveloped underneath his will, underneath the present.

What was gone was gone, and nothing could make him to return.

Vader spun around in his mediation chamber, staring at the walls without actually seeing them. He had been so young, foolish and naive; and paid his price for that. He would not make the same mistake again. In the depthless dark of the cold Universe, only the darkness remained the same. All lights fade away in time.

His head, covered by the black helmet, fell down. He barely paid any attention on the flashing red lights on the chest armour; the hissing sound of his armoire, rhythmically thumping oxygen in his damaged lungs. _Over twenty years..._ During that time he had learnt live within himself; learnt to live with the pain gnawing his awareness.

It had made him strong, if not in the Force, then in his mind.

He stood up; the dark cape fluttered behind him as Lord Vader strode to the sliding doors of his quarters.

Life was a merciless teacher; and Vader had proofed to himself he was its best student. He pressed his fists together as he left his room and stepped out on the corridors of _Executor_. They were arriving at Tsen'bar; the radiation and disturbance was only silent humming in his ears.

The radiation had covered their arrival, but soon _Executor_ would be noticed. Vader was to be prepared their captive was already contained and ready. The man would not be allowed to escape; the construction works of the Emperor's new toy needed to be started. Only then Vader could concentrate on his search for young Skywalker.

What he believed to achieve pursuing an already dead name was not, by all means, clear to even Vader himself. He halted and looked the view shown by _Executor's_ windows, the gigantic red sun on its side. The thought arrived itself, most likely caused by his failure in mediation.

He cursed, turning around, and hastily strode toward the command bridge; the annoyance circling around him like a hungry snake. The ghost of his past briefly caressed his consciousness, before he succeeded in suffocating and denying it even from himself. But the thought remained.

Even dead stars created new life.

- - - - - - -

"Well, who would have known...?" Selene commented after a long silence and turned to look Han. "It looks your partner hasn't given up all his idealism," Her lips warped in smile, "based on his gallant behavior..." _Compared to you,_ Her unvoiced words hovered in the air.

Han shook his head, annoyed. "It's only Luke," He grumbled. "Still too eager to help those in distress..."

Chewie growled at him, warning him, and Han recovered from his thoughts. With an effort, he pulled his eyes out of the holovid, and looked at Selene. For a little time, he didn't remember why she was in their company.

"What happened to him?" He asked then, worried. "Is he alright?" He turned to watch the recording once more, while she bent and forwarded the tape. Han followed flashing pictures of Luke behind a fountain, soldiers shooting toward him, Luke answering the fire...and suddenly the tape ended.

Selene shook her head.

"It seems someone hit the monitors during the fight," She told, reading information on her computer screen. "But the fight is now over," She said; her eyes glued on her table. "Apparently your friend escaped...with the waitress of the place."

Something in her voice caught Han's attention.

"What?" He anxiously asked, but Selene only shook her head.

"A little detail, which should be unimportant to you," She said still focused on her computer. She pushed some of the buttons and switched off the projectors.

"Let me judge that by myself," Han snapped through his gritted teeth. By the Force, he wished he could shake the woman and make her talk.

She hesitated little. "The girl your friend so gallantly helped," She gave Han a seductive smile, "is a daughter of the technician we are looking for."

He glanced at Chewie. "And...?" He said, arching his browns.

"Don't make the mistake and think my men were there by any accident," Selene said angrily. "Dana Daala has been in surveillance since her father hid with the pitiful gangs of the Eight."

"And now Luke is with them?" Han confirmed, his heart throbbing restlessly in his chest. He knew by experience what the Eight kept inside.

She shook her shoulders. "You know as much as I do..."

Annoyed, Han shook his head and pointed accusingly his finger on Selene. "I'll find that cursed technician, if that's the only way I'll find Luke too." He said, "But you've better promise me, when that's done, no one prevents us leaving this rat hole!"

"What?" She smiled. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"Damn right I am!" Han snapped. "You'd sell even your mother, if the price's enough!"

- - - - - - -

Selene watched the closed door after Solo's and his Wookie companion's departure. She furrowed her browns and opened the holovideo once more.

She let the tape to run again; and out it on a pause to get a clear picture of that young man. Solo's friend. She leaned in her chair and, watching the stilled holo, tapped gently her chin.

_What a pity_, She dryly though. The boy was young and attractive, but business was business. She shut down the projectors and called his Captain inside. He had waited outside her room for her to call him.

He bowed and asked, "My Lady?"

"Follow Solo," Selene told. "Inform me, when he's found Dala's family, and detain them both, the father and his daughter."

"And what about Solo and his friend?" The Captain asked.

She considered his words. "The Wookie has no meaning," She finally answered. "But Jabba wants Solo alive, and his rebel friend, on the other hand, might interest our approaching friends, aside the honorable technician." She gave him a cold smile. "But, of course, should that be too difficult task to accomplish, you're welcome to use any means necessary. Our main priority is Engineer Daala."

"As you wish, Lady Selene." The Captain answered, turned around and left her alone.

Selene sighed and turned to watch the sight opening from her windows. Somewhere over there, she knew, the Imperial Destroyer was waiting her signal to arrive at the station. The though seduced and aroused her, and made her eye to glow. The Emperor himself would be indebted to her after that, and Selene was not a woman who forgot those who owned her.

- - - - - - - -

"If this Selene is as dangerous as you told me, I can't leave my friend to face her!" Luke snapped. "Han and Chewie came to look for me; and they were caught because of me." He lowered his gaze; and the guilt gnawed his heart. "If I would have staid at the docking bay, they would be alright."

"You don't know that," Dana silently said. "Selene has information from all ships arriving at Tsen'bar. If your friends are her enemies, she must have known their presence in the station, since your arrival."

He looked up. "That's the reason I need to help them." He said. "They are my friends. I won't abandon them."

Dana gave a resigned sigh after she heard the tone of his voice. She massaged her forehead, thinking fervently and then gave him a hesitant look. Something curious, almost suspicious flashed in her face. "If that is your decision..." She finally said, and he nod.

Dana sighed again, appearing oddly indecisive. "Maybe..." She closed her mouth; and Luke eyed her curious, wondering her odd behavior.

She bit her lips and took another inspective look on Luke, judging him anew. Finally she made her mind.

"I think I know someone, who might be able to help you..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**As The Stars Fade Away**

**Chapter 9**

-

The person Dana had referred to was an old, grey haired man whose face was covered with thousands of small wrinkles. He laid in a deep slumber, head pressed against a crude table in a dimly lit room. Fade rumbling sound escaped from his lips, and it took some time to understand the man was snoring. Luke glanced at the room and furrowed his brown. Based on the clothes that lay on the floor someone else shared the room with the man.

The apartment was crude, ingenious even. It was impossible to call it cozy, even with a good will. The room was dusty, dirty and smelled of sweat and dirt; and it was worse than even some of the temporal space stations Luke had seen. The whole area where Dana led him was like Mos Eisley, or even Ord Mantel. Luke glanced at her briefly. How odd her kind of girl lived in a place like this.

Luke tried to step over the garbage in front of the front door – the metal doses, cables and loose sensors. The door behind him closed and locked him in the dry room with Dana and her acquaintance.

"Dad," Dana whispered, tiptoed closer and gently touched the man.

The breathing halted for a while. He smacked his lips and turned his face, squeezing tighter the treasure in his hands. In the dim light it was hard to perceive clear, but it appeared suspiciously like some sort of remote control. The table was full of different tools, screwdrivers and screws.

"Dad!" Dana repeated louder, and this time was rewarded.

The man grumbled and raised his head. "Dana…?" He said sleepy, smacked his mouth once more and looked at the girl bent over him. "The turn is over already?" He asked and fluttered his eyes. Smiling weakly he patted her hand. "How was your day at work, dear?" The man glanced at the dark screen on the opposite wall and its red digits. "Evening already! How queer, I thought I rested only a while or two…"

"Dad!" Dana said desperately and straightened her back. "Please, don't say you've worked all this time." It was evident this was familiar to her.

"If it makes you feel bad," The man said, sounding little more awaken. An amused expression flashed on his face and he stood up on his chair. Only then did he notice Luke standing near to the door. His eyebrows bent up. He looked at Dana and wiped his face. "Oh, I see you've brought a guest with you this time...?"

Dana shook her head while stepping back. "Dad," She gestured toward the boy. "This is Luke."

"Really?"

"Dad, be serious!" She pulled a small chair underneath the table and sat on it. "Like I said," She nodded at Luke, inviting him to step further. "Please sit down; if you find any free space, that is." Her cheeks blushed and she lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry for the mess..."

"That's alright," Luke succeeded in answering. "I don't mind about standing." He crossed his arms on his chest and did his best in finding an empty spot where to lean to.

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite -- at least too much," Dana's father flashed him a dry smile. "My teeth are not just as sharp as they used to be. Maybe, should Dana have brought you here some years prior to now, things might be differently…" He laughed at his own words, and Luke blushed.

"No! Dad, nothing like that!" Dana cried, ashamed. "We've only met! Luke helped me in a small…trouble."

"Even better!" Dana's father said. "Man with honor, and chivalrous too!" He bent toward Dana, and pinched her cheeks. "A decent man, it appears. You have my blessings. When is the wedding?"

Luke could not say which one of them was more embarrassed, him or Dana. He dared not to even glance at her direction, but could hear her taking a deep calming breaths.

"Dad," She said as evenly as possible. "You do not understand. Luke helped me, but it was nothing of...the sort. I brought him here so you could help him."

The old man's forehead furrowed; he glanced once more at the boy on the doorstep. "Oh, really?" He said, rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "_What a pity...he appears to be such a decent boy_..." Luke winced and hoped he had misheard the words. "Well, in that case, tell me what kind of help you need from me?" He then asked.

Dana straightened. "Dad." She smiled and looked at Luke. "Luke intends to break into Selene's office. And I want you to help him."

The old man looked only slightly confused. He scratched his head and said, "Oh, I see."

-

The Eight was a disgusting and smelly place. Han Solo did not like it. To be precise, it appeared he didn't like any of the places he'd spent the last of his previous months, but still, Tsen'bar's Eight Ring was definitely one of the worst pits of the whole Galaxy.

"Besides the Lower City of Coruscant," He muttered and pulled Chewie closer to him. "Keep your eyes open, buddy." He said. "This stinks."

The Wookie sniffed at the oily, recycled air and grumbled in agreement. Chewie was nervous and told it to Han the minute they left Selene's office; he did not trust the woman. Chewie remembered her well enough to be certain she planned something that she had not shared with them.

"Like I wouldn't know," Han said. "The most important thing is to find the kiddo." He frowned. "To hell with Selene and her technician, Luke first. We can think about it later on…"

His confidence made the Wookie to feel somewhat more at ease. Chewie shrugged his shoulders and followed the Corellian into the depths of the Eight. He hoped Han would be right and they would find young Skywalker as soon as possible. He desperately wanted out of Tsen'bar. Something was not right here, and it was not only because Selen or the Imperial troops.

-

"So, you're saying I can go anywhere in Tsen'bar with this?" Luke asked disbelieving as he fidgeted the small remote control in his hands.

"Like I told," Peter said. "It'll open all the codes, locks and doors…" He leaned closed and winked his eyes, "like magic.2

Luke looked the man hesitantly.

"You don't believe me?" Peter sounded offended.

The boy shook his head and tried to give the item back at him. "No. I mean, I believe." He said. "But I can not afford this. Supercoders cost more credits I could ever earn. I should be a royal should I be able in buying one of these…" He confessed.

Peter started to laugh dryly. "Who said anything about buying?" He asked Luke amused. "You helped my daughter, I help you. Besides, you want to save your friends, right?"

"But still…" Luke tried to resist.

"No but's." The old man said. "I can always make myself a new one…" He furrowed his browns. "I think…I have already two of those…"

Luke could not suppress the amazement, but he didn't enquire more. He sighed and placed the item on his belt. "The less I know, the better…" He sighed and glanced at Dana. She was sitting on the bed, twisting something in her hands and not paying attention to them. Luke could feel she pretended she was not interested. He smiled sadly. "Also for you…" He said silently and Dana looked abruptly up.

He stood up and almost hit his head on the lamp. "Thanks," He looked at Dana, "For both of you."

Peter swung his hand. "Don't mention it," He said. "You'll find Selene's private elevator on the North wall." He fell in silence and gave him a lingering look. "Be careful," He unexpectedly said. "Selene can be a dangerous opponent."

His chin quivered. He stood still and returned his gaze, remembering Han and Chewie; the sense of danger growing suddenly stronger. Luke took a deep breath, droving the premonition at bay. "So can I."

He could feel clearly two set of eyes in his back as he turned around and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

**AS THE STARS FADE AWAY**

Chapter 10

oOo

It had been almost too easy.

"Piece of cake." Luke flashed a smile at the reflection in the window he passed, taking a note on the dark grey outfit of Tsen'bar's guard he had snatched for himself after leaving Dana and her father. The uniform was a perfect camouflage. He nearly grinned another time as he slid though the corridors from a shadow to shadow, trying to remain out of sight from the livings, robots and the security cameras alike. Not that anyone he by-passer had paid any extra attention to him, but Luke didn't feel like taking too many risks.

He nearly snorted. Fat change, this wasn't one of those. Suddenly, sensing something, he stopped and took a few steps backwards, intensively staring at the T-intersection in front of him. He lifted his pistol, leaned against the grey metal wall and listened. It didn't take long; he heard crisp footfalls drawing near. Luke pressed his lips tightly together, realizing that should the approaching guards, based on the multiplied echo of their steps a few of them, were to meet him face-to-face, Luke's luck would make a U-turn. Despite he wore a regular soldier's cloth, it wouldn't take much to realize the truth behind the mask… That was more than likely to happen, if that group of soldiers would take a turn on the intersection…

His luck held. A number of grey caped guards passed straight ahead. He forgot to breathe, following from the shadows of the corridor the soldiers to walk away. Only when they disappeared from his sight, he realized the nervous fluttering of his heart and the tremble of his body. _Whoah, talking about close calls... _He let out a long exhale, feeling the tension to slightly lift from his shoulders. Luke shuddered and swallowed nervously before spring off to move.

The super-coder of Peter Dala and the holomap had worked as expected, if not even better. Once again his luck... _Force,_ Luke hastily corrected his thoughts. Force had been on his side, not luck. The Force had led him to Peter and now it guided his steps to Han. It would also lead him in the future to avenge the death of his father, his aunt and his uncle. Silently, Luke vowed, he would even out the tables. The Rebels might have won their first victory, but it was a long fight they fought; and the war still raved. It would take a much more to overthrow the vicious Emperor and the man he held in his leach – Darth Vader.

He frowned disgusted, squeezing so tight the pistol his knuckles turned white, almost waiting to see the black-clothed Sith Lord stepping into his view behind the corner.

Even after all this time, the images from the Death Star woke him up. Memories of Ben's disappearance mixed with the image of a bright blast that lighted up the dark sky, haunted his dreams. Sometimes, Luke even dreamt Ben dying in his childhood home.

Uncle Own and Aunt Beru appeared in his dream, stretching their arms and pleading him to help. All around burned. A bitter stench of fire, burning flesh and smoke stung in his eyes. He tried to move forward, but then he saw Darth Vader and Ben Kenobi. The men clashed with their light sabers, fighting in the middle of the burning fire circle; and every time Darth Vader gained more ground. He drove the old, bearded man towards the firewall. Behind them, Luke stood, watching, unable to decide to whom he should help, knowing that he could not save them all. He took a step towards Ben; then turned to meet his family, but was never able to make up his mind.

The dream ended always the same. The firewall swallowed Owen and Beru Lars, and Vader lifted his blazing saber to strike down the old Jedi. Luke's heart nearly stopped. He cried out, and Darth Vader spun around his gleaming weapon still ignited. The mechanical hissing crowded about them, like a snake; and then the man moved. He strode towards the paralyzed boy, brought up his swords….

And Luke jolted up, wet from sweat in his dark room.

Luke exhaled loudly, and without noticing it, imitated the breathing of Vader at the same time. These memoirs; they still hurt. They scorched him like the twin sun of Tatooine on its vast, burning sand plateaus. Luke grounded his teeth and brutally shoved the thoughts at bay. Now wasn't a time to mull over them - but he would not forget. Some day, Luke vowed, he would meet Vader and make him pay for all those deeds he committed. The Sith Lord would pay the deaths of Luke's family, his mentor, and his friends. The Empire would forfeit for all the terror it had caused.

The thought made him feel a bit better.

Jerking, Luke fled from the way of another patrol approaching him. He chastised himself for not paying attention enough on his surroundings. He should remember his task to locate and rescue his friends; and after that, they would escape this wretched station before something worse showed up. Luke sighed and continued onwards, wishing Han and Chewie were alright.

oOo

Up until now, the trip in the Eight had been a total waste of time. The Corellian cursed under his breath both Luke and Selene in the deepest pits of Sith Hell. How on all skies Selene expected him to find her lost technician, if she hadn't succeeded herself?

The whole set up stunk worse than a nest of Banthas. Not that Han would have ever smelled one, but based on a single Bantha, it wasn't too hard to guess.

And whatever was the name of that technician...? Dana...something, Han crinkled his eyes, trying to recall the name Selene had mentioned. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders annoyed. Ah, he would remember it. Hopefully...

Chewie interrupted his thoughts, growling at him low, and Han nodded in agreement. He pursed his lips together, while answering,

"I know, buddy," he grunted, glancing behind his back and noticing the shadow that had trailed after them for some time by now. "They are still following us…" He scowled, listening to Chewie as the Wookie barked again. "Yeah, I too wonder if they are after us, or that technician," Han agreed. He briefly glanced behind his back. And most importantly, who was behind it - the Empire, Selene or the mob of the Eight? He shuddered involuntarily, or, which was likely, maybe them all?

The man sighed, knowing the answer was bound to become clear more than enough. His priority remains - find Luke first. Really, Han sighed once again, he couldn't fathom how the kid had developed this knack for falling into trouble and drag all around him with him? When Han found the kid, they would have a long talk about this…

oOo

Vader started to feel annoyed. Being annoyed was nothing new, but, nevertheless, it didn't mean he would tolerate it. Under any normal condition, he would have extended his hand, focused his mind and reprimanded the one causing his annoyance - and at the best case, maybe even eliminated. Vader wasn't a gentle man, and he firmly believed that only with an iron fist one could maintain an order around him. The members of the Star Destroyer _Executor_ had been multiplied replaced, and, over time, evolved in two different categories - those who knew how to please Vader; and those who did not. For unexpected reason, the latter group renewed itself with a rather fast phase.

This time the problem remained - this wasn't any normal condition, and for it, he had to control himself. The mask hid his expression as Vader clasped his teeth tightly together, feeling the hate surging inside him. He stared at the hologram of a tall woman projected in front of him. The dark hair cascaded around her face, emphasizing her pale skin and dark alien-like eyes.

_Another Galactic trash…_ He thought, well-aware of the criminal connection the woman had. _Lady Selene, _as she insisted to be called. Vader nearly snorted at the self-chosen title. With her connections to _the Hutts _and _the Black Sun _alike, _A Trash Lady _would have suited her better. Even more disgusting, the woman had the guts to trying to woo the Emperor by providing the troops a place to amuse themselves out of charge; the reason he was now forced to endure her presence. Vader let out a sizzling mouthful of air and cursed the woman under his breath. Force knew how she had obtained the information, and how many spies had lost their heads afterwards. Even Prince Xizor from _the Black Sun _denied being in contact with her. Vader didn't trust in the lizard man, but this time felt the criminal lord had spoke the truth.

"Lady Selene," Vader snapped unfriendly. "My ship has reached the solar system. Expect us there within two standard hours." He kept an intimidating pause. "Be prepared to hand out the prisoner as soon as I arrive."

Her smile didn't waver, but Vader sensed her tensing.

"Is there a problem?" Vader inquired half-carelessly, waiting - no, demanding her answer.

"No, my Lord Vader." Her voice remained as calm and dark as before, but something was off. A subtle change, nothing visible. Oddly, it came through Force. He focused on the feeling, welcomed the vision Force offered him. _A Surprise_. It was more like a sentiment - a foreboding of the future. Something he didn't expect was abound to happen.

Vader pondered fast. He didn't like surprises, knowing they had a nasty tendency to blow up on his face. He had learnt that in his youth. No, Vader no longer valued the unexpected. Too often they had turned against him. So, the question was what should he do about it? He could always force the woman to tell what worried her, but on the other hand, Vader had also learnt through all these years, after his bitter mistakes, that sometimes it was better to wait.

The Emperor would be furious, were he not able in catching that engineer. Vader nearly snorted again while thinking of the new toy of his master. Truly, hadn't the man learnt nothing of the previous Death Star? But, he remained silent. The Emperor was his maste, and it wasn't his duty to repriment him. Which, on the other hand, meant Vader had to satisfy with his present task of an errand boy.

The thought made him wiggle inside his armour. If only the Emperor had given him free hands, Vader would have reclaimed Peter Dala and returned to Coruscant eons ago; and would now be conducting his own research that would lead him to that young rebel who destroyed the earlier Death Star - _Luke Skywalker__, _his mind fast reminded him.

The rhythm of his breathing didn't change, even when the thought made him feel nearly…excited. A funny sentiment in itself. The Dark Lord of the Sith didn't remember when was the last time he had felt so. A flash appeared in his mind of a boy with blue eyes and brown hair - an overzealous one…

_Sometimes he felt so young and ignorant; afraid the others might see it. Eager to please… Always worrying, always going somewhere so that he wouldn't have to stop; wouldn't have to realize how much he doubted himself…_

_Yes, _he hissed. Anakin had been impatient. He would have demanded Selene to explain herself. But he was Darth Vader, not any adolescent, petulant child. He could afford to wait. And if it should happen so than the Emperor's target succeeded once again to flee… Vader squeezed his fists tightly together and snapped,

"Good. The Emperor is not used to be deceived after such a daring promise..."

The holograph deactivated, and Vader stayed on his place, staring at the empty table. Suddenly, his breathing sounded louder than usual. He spun around to look out the window at the dark abyss spreading in front of him. Something - a nagging voice of sorts, nearly familiar, gnawed in him, devouring his confidence. Resolutely, Vader vanquished these thoughts. He had no reason to doubt himself. And if Lady Selene, for some reason, would fail in her promises, she would pay it with her life.

The thought didn't make Vader feel even the slightest of remorse.


End file.
